TOXIC
by RGW
Summary: Sequel to Acid! Irina is back and this time she's working in an organization called T.O.X.I.C. Irina is now on a new case, which has Gary already at his wits end. The mission? To stop an evil organization in Lilycove City from kidnapping Lanturn! What new troubles will Irina find herself in?


**Chapter 1 – When was there a forever?**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Irina. It's over between us," Gary Oak spoke with a depressive tone.

My heart cringed at those words. _Over? What does he mean over? _Immediately, anger welled up inside me.

"This can't be over!" I snapped as I stared at his expression through the video installed onto the payphone.

He was sitting on the couch, his hair was a wreck as if he had been working all night again at his lab, and his lab coat was comfortably swung over his shoulder indicating he would put it back on after this phone call. There was no eye contact between him and me. He stared down at the ground, the wall on his right side, and anywhere besides at me. This must've been just as uncomfortable for him as it was painful for me.

"Gary!" I almost pleaded as I felt the strength almost leave my legs. "Why are you breaking up with me?"

"You're never here, Irina," He answered as he finally forced himself to look me in the eyes. "Irina, there is nothing you can do. I want out. I can't take this anymore. What we have isn't a relationship…it's nothing at all."

His eyes pierced directly through to my heart and that was when the realization came over me that he was serious. He honestly didn't want to be with me anymore. Tears streamed down my face as I leaned my arm on the counter in front of the payphone. Sobs began to take over my breathing and I could hardly utter a full sentence without repeating what I just said.

"W-w-why? I thought you….I thought we….Didn't you love me?" I looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "I thought you said you loved me!"

He immediately looked away from me, "I do love you. I didn't mean to hurt you, Irina…"

"Then why break up with me?" I snapped as I buried my face in my hands.

"Irina, your line of work and mine do not mix. You are always traveling around the world and I am stuck at home. Whenever you do come home, my work comes up and we end up not seeing each other anyway. As a matter of fact, the last time we had a decent conversation like this was several months ago," He explained. "Then you always get in trouble. I can't help but worry about you. The only time I seem to hear from you is when I need to bail you out of jail."

"I can come home more! I can request more days off!" I pleaded as I lifted my face to view his.

"No, Irina. It's too late for that. " He shook his head in protest. "We're over, Irina."

"Gary!" I begged as the sobs began to overwhelm my voice. "Please!"

"I have to go now, Irina." He spoke as he put his lab coat back on. "This is goodbye."

"No! Gary, please! We can make this work! Please give it a chance! I love you! I LOVE YOU, GARY OAK!" I shook my head and waved my hands in order to emphasize that I didn't want him to leave me.

"I wish you well, Irina. Goodbye," He hung up swiftly.

I fell to my knees and banged my fist into the wall as these feelings within me overflowed. The anger, confusion, heartbreak, sadness, and betrayal seemed to overwhelm me into a neat little heart-wrenching package. Images were replaying themselves in my head. Images of Gary and me laughing happily and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Our first kiss. Our first date. All the promises we made, but then we changed. I joined T.O.X.I.C. and he became a pokemon professor. He was right. Our jobs kept us from each other. We were always too busy to even manage a quick hello to each other. I sobbed at the realization that he was right. This relationship wasn't working. _But I love him! _I sobbed.

I used my sleeves to wipe the tears away and slowly stood up. I was at my workplace. It would be best to go home in order to spill out my pain. I turned around and instantly noticed one of my Assigners running towards me. _Oh God no, not now! _

"Irina! I have a new assignment for you!" Clarisse cheerfully jogged towards me while waving to catch my attention, her other arm securely holding a thin vanilla folder file.

"I refuse." I shook my head miserably. "I need a week off. It's important."

"But it's from Platinum." She blinked confused. "You can't refuse a mission from him."

I sighed, exasperated, and walked around Clarisse, "Like hell I can't."

I wasn't in the mood for assignments. My boyfriend of three years just broke up with me. All I wanted to do was sit in my apartment and cry myself to sleep. Clarisse, unfortunately, didn't take the hint.

"Come on, Irina!" She followed quickly behind. "It comes with be-ne-fits~"

"Not interested. Tell Platinum to find some other agent," I snapped as I headed for the doors.

She ran in front of me with arms folded and her foot tapping.

"You are going to take this job, Irina." She ordered. "Unless you wish for me to allow Zenira to take it."

I ground my teeth together at the mere mention of that witch's name. _Zenira! Never!_

"Fine!" I grabbed the file from her hands and turned on my heels to walk in the other direction.

Heartbroken or not, I wouldn't let Zenira get her hands on something that's mine. But when I opened the file, I saw something I hadn't expected.

"Crap," I uttered underneath my breath.

Looks like moving forward was going to be harder than I thought.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**_Small Tidbits about T.O.X.I.C._**

**Author: **RGW

**Edited by: **DarkPsychoRaven

**Sequel to Acid!**

**Inspiration: **Change, heartbreak, Anime, and excitement!

**Note: **The image of Gary and Irina above I had found on Photobucket and edited by myself using a program called paint . net. I do not own the images! I only edited it!


End file.
